the_dartagnan_romancesfandomcom-20200213-history
Athos (Burke)
Olivier d'Athos, Comte de la Fere, '''better known as '''Athos, ' '''is one of the four titular protagonists of BBC's ''The Musketeers. He is also the leader of the Inseparables, a group that consists of his best friends, D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis. He is a natural-born-leader and also has sword-fighting skills that are equivalent to that of D'Artagnan. Athos is portrayed by series regular Tom Burke. Role in the series Five years prior, Athos was the Comte de la Fère, inheriting the title from his father and he lived at de la Fere with his younger brother. Athos was once betrothed to a woman called Catherine, but instead, he fell in love with Milady de Winter (who introduced herself as Anne to him.) They married each other and lived in a house near Paris. However, after he learned she killed Thomas, he had her executed. Before he could watch the hanging, Athos left the area, left unaware that she survived the attempt. He never returned home based on the painful memories and eventually joined the King's regiment of Musketeers, where he became friends with fellow Musketeers, Aramis and Porthos. Series 1 Friends and Enemies Athos first appeared in the pilot episode, "Friends and Enemies," suffering from a hangover and went to a tavern that Porthos was playing cards at with the Red Guard Dujon . A fight ensues between the two oh, and Athos knocks the guard out before he can do any more damage to Porthos. However, Athos realizes Aramis is not among them and asks where Aramis is. However, Athos quickly realizes that he is with his mistress, Adelle. They catch Aramis escaping through her window . As they chastise Aramis for being with her again, the three musketeers are summoned by their captain, Treville who tells them to investigate the disappearance of Musketeer Cornet, who was delivering something important that Athos and the others don't know about. The trio find out that corner never made it to his destination and go to report it to Treville. However, they are interrupted when a young man enters the Musketeers Garrison, accusing Athos of killing his father. The two men duel each other, but Athos fights in a way that won't harm the younger man. Athos easily overpowers d'Artagnan and tells him to cease the fight, and says he never killed d'Artagnan's father and refuses to fight him any longer. However, D'Artagnan continues fighting Athos, Aramis and Porthos until Constance intervenes. Athos tells her they weren't going to kill d'Artagnan. After the small Battle, Athos is suddenly placed under arrest for robbery and murder. Before he is taken away, Athos tells d'Artagnan that he did not kill Alexandre and that someone else is responsible. However, since they cannot prove it, Athos is sentenced to death by King Louie. Luckily, Porthos, Aramis and D'Artagnan are able to prove that Athos is innocent. As he leaves to get his cuffs off, Athos silently thanks D'Artagnan for proving his innocence. they welcomed him into their team in the Musketeers until he can get his commission from the King. At the end, Athos and the other musketeers retreat to the tavern, where Athos drinks until he gets drunk, thinking back at his wife, Anne, unaware she is still alive. "Sleight of Hand" Athos and the other Musketeers seemingly trick D'Artagnan into entering a duel with a Red Guard, it is this is all a ploy as to get D'artagnan into Vadim's criminal gang. Over the course of the episode, Athos slowly begins to trust D'Artagnan. However, during his and the Inseparables conversation with Treville, Athos says that one of them should have gone instead, since D'Artagnan is not ready for the job but Treville points out that they would have been easily recognized. Athos later joins the Queen Anne to the prison where d'Artagnan is being held and goes to check in on the young man when Athos comes across a prison break and is confused why D'Artagnan had joined them. Constance approaches Athos with news D'Artagnan came to her house. After he tells the Inseperables that the leader of the bandits hopes to kill the King and Queen, Athos decides for D'Artagnan that his part of their plan is over and they'll take it from there, expressing that it is too dangerous. However, d'Artagnan manages to convince Athos that he still needs to return or Vadim will know he's gone. During Vadim's plan, the musketeers realize he isn't trying to kill the King and Queen but rob the royal family. Athos confronts Vadim with Aramis and Porthos and realizes that d'Artagnan is missing. However, he appears to Athos, Aramis and Porthos alive and having mortally wounded Vadim. The Musketeers confront Vadim but he dies of his injuries. "Commodities" Athos meets up with Aramis, D'Artagnan and Porthos at a harbour, there to arrest Emile Bonnaire, a secret slave trader. A small fight ensues between several others who are out to get Bonnaire and the Musketeers but they manage to fight them off. Bonnaire feigns gratitude but to the point, Athos announces that he and his friends are there to arrest him and take him back to Paris. On the way back home, they provide Bonnaire with several perks in order to accommodate him. Aramis notices that they are being followed and alerts Athos, Porthos and D'Artagnan that men in black from the inn are pursuing them. They make their stand at a nearby piece of land, fighting off several of the men who work for Emile's old partner but the fight is called off. Afterwards, the musketeers are introduced to Paul Meunier, whose men they were fighting with earlier. Athos warns him not to fight them, as Bonnaire will face justice when he gets to Paris and promises to Meunier to have Bonnaire answer to the wrongdoings that Meunier had suffered. Athos failed to realize that during the fight, Porthos is wounded and could die if his wound is not treated properly. At first, Athos wants to continue to Paris but after Aramis angrily confronts his best friend and ask if he even cares about Porthos. Athos gives in and takes them to a manor he used to live in with his younger brother. During their stay, Athos continues having memories of himself being in love with Milady de Winter when they were younger. Haunted by the flashbacks, Athos orders the remaining Musketeers to return to Paris while visiting his friend Remi, but finds his corpse. Returning to the mansion, Athos continues drinking until he is drunk. Milady appears to Athos, who is shocked to see her still alive. After hearing D'Artagnan, Milady leaves Athos to burn in the mansion she set on fire. D'Artagnan saves Athos in the nick of time and revives his friend. Athos finally reveals to D'Artagnan something he never told anyone: that he had his wife killed, which leaves the younger man silenced. On their way back to Paris, Athos spots the Spanish man and tells D'Artagnan that he will deal with the Spaniard. He also asks D'Artagnan to never speak of the incident again or what he told him and his friend promises. The Inseparables later trick Bonnaire into being arrested by the Spanish man that Athos met with earlier. ("Commodities") The Good Soldier Athos, D'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis were in attendance for the Duke and Duchess of Savoy. He noticed Aramis was upset, who was remembering the attack on Savoy five years earlier. An assassination attempt on the Duke was made by Marsac, a former fellow Musketeer. Treville asked them what happened, with D'Artagnan (pressured by keeping a secret for Aramis), revealed the assassin got away. Athos noticed that Aramis and D'Artagnan were acting strangely, leading the two men to reveal that Aramis and D'Artagnan captured the assassin and that he was Marsac. Sis learned that one of the attackers on Savoy had a long scar wound. They all found out that Treville had something to do with the attack in the Musketeers. However, Athos refuses to believe word that Treville had nothing to do with this until they found evidence otherwise, but Aramis would not wait long enough. Athos was challenged by Victor and bested the Duke in combat. Treville reprimands Athos and orders him to apologize to the Duke. While he was doing so, Athos noticed that the Duke had a long scar (which was a description of one of the attackers from Marsac. Later, Christine came to the Garrison, asking for their help in finding Cluzet, a spy and learned the attack on the Musketeers at Savoy was to protect Christine, who was the spy in Spain. Athos and his friends went to help her. After Marsac was killed, Athos stood as the Savoy family. Before she left, the Duchess told Athos that despite everything, she still loved her husband, with him nodding in acknowledgement. Personality Athos usually has a stoic, calm, lay-back personality that some people would dismiss as rude or calculating. However, that is just Athos being his cool-headed self. Despite being calm most of the time, there were also times when Athos lost his cool-headed ideology. For instance, he lost his cool-level head when fighting the Duke of Savoy after believing him to be the reason why twenty of the Musketeers were killed. After he saw Aramis sleep with the Queen, Athos angrily berated him for it. He also acts hot-headed when he believes something injustice has happened, as Athos angrily confronted Porthos' half-sister for torturing and using innocent young women. He was also angered with Grimaud, who nearly killed his lover and their unborn child. Due to being betrayed by Milady de Winter, Athos found it hard trusting people, including D'Artagnan. However, he and D'Artagnan later came to mutually respect each other, especially after Athos revealed to D'Artagnan about his past with Milady. Though he distrusted several women, one exception was Constance Bonacieux, who he appears to have been friends with before the series began. Despite his hardships with Lady De Winter, he held somewhat of a soft spot for her. He eventually met Sylvie, a girl who he truly fell in love with and had a child together. However, Athos is a very tragic figure, as he had lost his brother and the love of his life. Despite his hard demeanor, Athos deep down is very loyal to his loved ones, especially proving Porthos' innocence in one episode. He is also a very skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship being rivaled with that of D'Artagnan's, who can actually hold up against Athos. He was also an inspirational mentor, teaching D'Artagnan to use his head and not his heart. (In other words, fight with a clear head and not let his opponent's insults get to him.) Athos was also very protective of his friends and family. He became this towards his lover Sylvie, especially when she becomes pregnant with his baby and expressed concern over Porthos when he was faced with trouble of his father and the danger, he could be in. Another time with Aramis when he was at the mercy of the King's First Minster of War at the time, Comte de Rochefort and with D'Artagnan more than once. At the end of the series, Athos is ready to settle down with Sylvie and raise their child together in the countryside, showing a familial side to him. Physical Appearance Athos was an attractive man, with pale skin, tall, black long hair, and pale blue eyes. He is significantly a little bit older than D'Artagnan. Though his age is never known, what is known is that D'Artagnan is the youngest of the four of them but they appear to be in the same age. Throughout the series, he has attracted many women, including the feminist lady, Lady Nione, his former fiancée Katherine, and his lover Sylvie, and his wife, Milady de Winter. He usually wore black leather and wore a brown hat that would be identified as a cowboy hat these days. He wore usually dark clothing. Relationships D'Artagnan Though best friends through most of the series, Athos and D'Artagnan did not get off on the right foot, as D'Artagnan believed Athos to be responsible for his father's murder and even challenged him to the duel. Throughout the fight, Athos did his best not to harm d'Artagnan with their swordfight. However, the two men are both on the sword-fighting level. Later, when Athos was leaving the execution area, the two of them just breifly looked at each other as Athos silently thanked d'Artagnan. By episode 2, Athos thought d'Artagnan wasn't fit to expose Valdim but had Porthos follow D'Artagnan to keep an eye on him. Temporarily, he thought Vadim had killed d'Artagnan before seeing he was still alive. In episode 3, Athos finally confesses to D'Artagnan his darkest secret, and promised to Athos he would not tell anyone else. During "The Challenge," Athos advised him how to fight with his head and not with his heart and expressed that d'Artagnan was ready to get a commission for the king. During "Musketeers Don't Die Easily," Athos learns that d'Artagnan has slept with his wife and shot d'Artagnan while he was drunk as part of their plan but on the side rather than in the arm. Apparently betrayed, Athos and d’Artagnan are actually putting on an act for Milady and the Cardinal in order to finally bring justice upon them. Genuinely, Athos apologizes for giving D'Artagnan the wound, never meaning to hurt him that far. Despite having to "kill" Athos, d'Artagnan instead gave him a genuine smile and put on a convincing act in shooting his best friend. Later in the episode, while d'Artagnan is confronting the Cardinal, Athos primarily is concerned with his younger friend’s well-being, so much, that Athos wants Constance’s disappearance to be kept secret from D'Artagnan in order for this stunt of his to not cost the young man's his own life and to prevent a lapse in concentration. Milady de Winter Athos had a complicated relationship with Milady. However, he was the only one to call her by her real name rather than her alias. Books Main article: Athos * In the book he appears a bit older than D'Artagnan (as D'Artagnan appears to be a teenager while Athos is thirty years old) and acts as a father figure towards him. However, in the series, Athos and D'Artagnan are nearly the same age and act more like brother figures rather than a father/son one. However, he does act as a mentor to D'Artagnan * Like the book, Athos is the Count de la Fère and he does have Milady hanged but for various reasons. In the series, Athos has her hanged after she murders his brother. In the book, he had her executed because she had been a deadly assassin. * Unlike the series, Athos successfully kills Milady a second time while in the show, Athos instead spares Milady's life and threatens to kill her if she ever returns to Paris. Later, Athos' ex-lover, Catherine nearly executes Milady a third time but Athos saves her instead. * Athos does have a child with another woman who was a former mistress of Aramis in the book, named Philippe. In the series, Athos does have a child with another woman, Sylvie. However, its gender is never revealed in the series. * Athos and D'Artagnan do attempt to save their soon-to-be-executed friend Constance like trying to prevent Charles I execution in the original book, Twenty Years After. Albeit they are successful in the show rather than the film. Gallery The-Musketeers-Athos-the-musketeers-bbc-38184587-500-500.png Category:Versions of Athos Category:Male characters Category:The Musketeers (2014) characters Category:Characters